


Cycle

by marginalcost (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marginalcost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lead different lives, different stories, but the pain remains the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the theory of multiverse. Reviews and kudos are very much appreciated.

At one point, in the beginning, he is the earth, and she is the heavens. He is in love with her, but he knows that it cannot be. With sorrow in his heart he realizes that it was doomed from the beginning of everything, and that is where their story begins, and ends in an excruciating cycle.

Much later, he is a good-for-nothing boy with a penchant for toads, and when he meets her for the first time, blond and beautiful, he knows that she is the one. But he can never find the right words to tell her and he dies decades later, the knowledge of something he couldn't surrender with him. She was even more than his dream itself, but no one else ever had the chance to find out and it lies forgotten, with him, somewhere deep within the recesses of the sea.

Time passes. She’s healing his wounds for the nth time and he contemplates their situation. By luck or by fate, they’re in the same team again, and when she tells him she’ll be watching over him, he wonders if this time, he can break out of the cycle. But she is killed and as he cradles her lifeless body in his arms, he thinks of everything beyond his reach and he wants nothing more than to see a world without her in it, burn in his wake.

At another point, in another life, he makes a promise that tethers every fiber of being to his words, and as soon as the tears stop streaming down her face he hopes that it will be different. And after he has walked her home he silently promises himself that he will find the exact words to tell her, that he will let her know this time. But he doesn't understand how after the war things spiral beyond his control, and he wonders if it’s really a good thing both of them survive only to end up seeing each other head in different directions, and the knowledge brings a bitter taste to his mouth.

What he doesn't know, and what she doesn't know either, is that at every one point between these lives lived and lost, they meet and gravitate toward each other, and both reunite with a love that transcends anything and everything they've ever experienced. The moment is brief, but as he holds her in his arms he knows that the pain is worth it, even just to have this. They then must relinquish their hold on each other and the knowledge of the encounter fades, and the cycle begins again.


End file.
